The Good Old Days
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Naruto's on a walk when he comes across Sakura at the old bridge were team seven would meet. She is thinking about the past, but she's also thinking about the future...


**Erin:** Well here is another request.

Request Information

**Requested by:** SakuNaru94

**Request:**

Dear Haku2009,  
A little while ago you told me that you took requests for fan fictions, and that you accepted ANY request, whether you liked it or not. Well, I have a request, though it's for a couple that you dislike. Could you please write a Naruto X Sakura fan fiction?  
Thank you, SakuNaru94  
P.S. Also, I have a fanfiction that will be posted in a little while. Please read and review, thanks. I'll keep reading and reviewing your story as well.

**Erin:** Yes for those of you who don't know I'm a SasuNaru fan ALL THE WAY! But I have to say I really like how this fanfic came out.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

* * *

The Good Old Days

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha when he came upon the bridge where team seven would always meet, but now they had all changed. Sasuke had betrayed the village to join Orochimaru and now could summon snakes. Naruto was training under Jiraiya and could summon frogs. Sakura became a medic-nin training under Tsunade and could summon slugs. Each of them changed, growing stronger every day. Naruto sometimes wished things would go back to the way they were before, when team seven was whole again.

Naruto looked at the bridge and saw someone standing there looking out at the water. It was none other then his team mate Sakura. Their relationship had changed they had grown closer and more social. Naruto walked up to her and leaned on the railing beside her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he said turning his head to face her. "What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, hey Naruto," Sakura said turning her face to look into his blue eyes. "I was just reminiscing about team seven and the good old days."

"I usually do that when I come here," Naruto replied smiling.

They both went back to looking at the water in silence.

Sakura finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Things have really changed."

"That they have," Naruto agreed, nodding his head a little.

"I remember how you and Sasuke used to fight all the time. He always called you 'dope' sometimes he'd say 'idiot' and you would always reply saying 'bastard'." Sakura laughed thinking about it.

Naruto chuckled. "We did fight a lot."

"You two did. I also remember how I used to have the hugest crush on him. I thought he was the coolest guy ever and I thought I loved him," Sakura spoke getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Used to?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded.

"Yeah, but I've changed a lot and so have you," Sakura commented.

"Really? And how have I changed?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Well let's see, you're stronger and smarter. Oh, and you don't make stupid mistakes like you used to. Also you might become the next Hokage," Sakura answered receiving the biggest smile from Naruto ever.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked turning to face her.

"Yep, I do," Sakura responded and received a hug from Naruto which she returned. Once the broke the hug Sakura added, "Our relationship has changed too."

"How?" Naruto asked leaning his back against the railing.

"Well at first I hated you but now," her voice trailed out.

"But now what?" Naruto pushed for the answer.

"But now I think that I love you," Sakura admitted turning away blushing.

Naruto took her chin and turned her face so she was looking him in the eye.

"I love you too, Sakura. I always have," Naruto spoke softly bring his face closer to hers.

Their faces were only a few inches apart and Sakura could feel his breath on her face. She then closed the few remaining inches and they kissed. Naruto pulled her body close wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her. Their kiss was a sweet kiss. One they had both waited for what felt like an eternity to get. Naruto pulled away to breath seeing her blush and look slowly up at him. Her hands slid down his chest and wrapped themselves around his stomach. She rested her head over his heart closing her eyes. Naruto just held her there leaning against the railing.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied.

"Tell me this not a dream," Sakura whispered tightening her hug.

"No, I don't think this is a dream. More like heaven," Naruto responded just as softly kissing the top of her head.

He rested his head on hers as the just stood there in the warm embrace from each other. As the night grew late they broke apart and walked away from the bridge holding hands.

"Things will never be the same," Sakura said looking over at Naruto.

"No they won't, but I don't think I'll be wishing for the good old days anytime soon," Naruto replied causing Sakura to giggle.

"No, you're right. I think we will be wishing for the wonderful new days ahead," Sakura told him as they walked to her house.

Both of them knew that nothing would ever be the same, but neither of them cared. They both just couldn't wait to see what lay ahead.

* * *

**Erin: **Wow, that came out better then I hoped. Well I like this couple way more then I like SasukexSakura. I REALLY hate that couple. NarutoxSakura is so much more possible then SasukexSakura. No affiance to SasukexSakura fans it's just my personal belief.

**Sakura:** How come I'm with Naruto when Sasuke and I were made for each other?

**Erin: **What are you talking about? You and Naruto have a better chance of getting together then you and Sasuke. After all Naruto and Sasuke will end up together it's just a matter of time. *Sakura's getting mad*

**Sakura:** Yeah right! Sasuke's not gay!

**Erin: **Really? Then let me show you something… *I take Sakura to Naruto's house and we spy through the window*

**Sakura:** Oh my god! *We see Naruto and Sasuke "making out"*

**Erin:** I told you so! *I point my finger at her*

**Sakura:** Well if Sasuke and Naruto are taken then who do I end up with?

**Erin: **Well I might have said Kakashi but I think he might be gay, I mean he reads the stuff. I would have loved for you two to end up together. *Sighs* Oh well. So I have to say Rock Lee and you will get married some day and have kids. Won't that be cute?

**Sakura:** Me and bushy brows?

**Erin: **Yeah, I mean he would give his life for you so why not?

**Sakura:** I guess I never thought about it.

**Erin: **Well start 'cause you two will be the greatest.

**Sakura:** Well maybe…

**Erin: **Well since you're thinking, all readers sorry if your NarutoxSakura fans I may not be one but I tried my hardest on this fanfic. So please review!


End file.
